When the Rain Falls: A collection of One-Shots
by Edward Suoh
Summary: A series of one-shots mostly SoMa with some TsuStar and Kiz, all which start with "When the rain falls". I'll update when I have an idea and write it out. Accepting ideas and prompts. Current: Soul is trying to find Maka, whom he thinks is in the deluge outside, and Maka is ooking for Soul, knowing she is looking for him. But will the rain wash away our favorite Death Scythe?


**When the rain falls I will still be there. Chapter One SoMa**

**Author's Notes (Please actually read the notes)**

**Me: A series of one-shots mostly SoMa with some TsuStar and Kiz, all which start with "When the rain falls". **

**Death the Kid: Let's hope this story is symmetrically.**

**Liz: Is that all you care about.**

**Death The Kid: Not all. *Hugs Liz***

**Me: Ohh this is good, I'm gonna use that. Ideas are welcome as are reviews and constructive criticisms (No flames please****J****) Well I'm just gonna start now. I'll update when I have an idea and write it out. **

**Stein: Edward Suoh does not own Soul Eater. Why does he need to say that? If he did he would simply pair Soul and Maka together in the real show. And then he would vacation in Hawaii. **

**Me: P.S. I am dedicating this story to ****mAD aS ThE PhaNTom (Yes that's how you spell it.) She is an awesome author here on fanfic, and made me a story on my birthday so I decided to do the same. So this goes out to you phantom, happy birthday. Check her out, if you like me you'll love her. Who knows why you like me though? **

**When the rain falls I will still be there.**

**Soul's POV**

"Maka, I'm home." Soul yelled as he opened the door to his and his meister's house. Maka and Soul had decided to buy a house upon his becoming a Death Scythe, which happened to take place on his sixteenth birthday. Spirit wasn't too happy about his "precious Maka" living with Soul, but Soul convinced him that a house was no different from their old apartment, and he gave in. Now Spirit spent his off time with Maka while Soul stayed with Lord Death.

Said Death Scythe had just returned home from a long day off standing around and doing nothing with Lord Death. Ever since the Kishin Lord Death wanted him to be with him at all times, even though the madness seemed to have faded and all the Witches had gone back into hiding, but Lord Death insisted. Lord Death had tried to make it enjoyable by playing various card games with a stack of cards he kept hidden, but listening to lord Death's annoying voice say "Go Fish" so many times simply wasn't cool. And Soul's mind was elsewhere.

It was on his former meister, and current roommate Maka Albarn. Needless to say Soul really wasn't able to take care of himself when he was a normal weapon, but now as a Death Scythe, he had even less time to spare, so he simply continued to live with Maka until he had adjusted to his new schedule.

There was no answer to his announcement of arrival which made Soul worry, it was almost 7:30 and the sky was looking angry. It rarely rained in Death City, but when it did it rained hard. Like Old Testament, wrath of God hard. And this looked like one of those times.

Taking his shoes off he stepped into the apartment he saw Blair batting at a piece of fluff in the air. With a look of immense concentration she lifted her paw up and leapt at the cotton until Soul distracted her that is. "Blair" Soul called out to the feline.

"Oh hey Soul. How are you doing?" The cat asked completely forgetting the piece of fluff as it floated harmlessly to the ground.

"Fine." Soul answered abruptly. "Where's Maka?" he asked concerned, his partner was very schedule orientated, for her to not be her was a big deal.

"She's at the market. Said she was getting something special. I hope its fish." The cat said with a look of joy in her eyes.

'The market…' Soul thought. The only market was on the other side of Death City. There was a corner market a few blocks away from their house He glanced out the window. It had already started raining and if she didn't get back soon…

"Blair, when did she leave?" Soul asked frantically.

"Umm… fifteen minutes ago, I think." Blair said scrunching her face up in concentration.

'That's not good; the store is thirty minutes by foot. I'll have to go get her, if she gets caught in this storm… He didn't allow himself to finish the sentence.

"Blair, I'm going after her. You stay here." Soul ordered.

"Meow, okay, be back soon."

Soul nodded and grabbed his trench coat, and got his motorcycle from out of the garage. Even doing something as simple as this took a little more effort than he expected due to the rain, if Maka tried to go by foot, she could get swept up if this got any worse. I've got to hurry he told himself and revved the engine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Maka's POV**

"Soul, I'm home." Maka called as she walked into the apartment, but to her surprisingly saw only Blair, who was taking cat nap. Shaking her fur she woke Blair. As Blair stirred she put the shopping bags on the counter. 'I wonder where Soul is, usually when Lord Death keeps him late he would message her immediately, or send an apology via Black Star. It was nice, he made her feel important; he really was growing up.

"Maka your back, Soul went after you." The cat said stretching her hind legs.

The Scythe Meister had to do a double take on that. "Why, I just went to the corner market, it's so close by…" Suddenly realizing Blair's tendency to misquote her she asked hesitantly. "Blair did you tell him I was at the market, or corner market?

"The market, why?" Blair asked innocently. Maka looked outside, and saw the immense rain she had just barely managed to avoid. If Soul was out in that… He would be looking for her, and he wouldn't find her, he might be out there and get hurt. She opened the door, the wind almost blew the door closed, but she forced her way through.

"Maka, where are you going, you'll never catch up with Soul, he has the bike." Blair called out.

"I don't care! Soul is going to keep looking for me until he finds me, so I have to find him first." She snapped at her cat. The cat looked hurt, and then a new emotion, determination. She transformed back into her human form.

Blair sighed "If you're going to be so stubborn. Pumpkin Pumpkin Magic Pumpkin. Pumpkin Carriage." She chanted. Magic spilling out of her fingers, flowing past Maka and into the driveway, it poofed, and a pumpkin appeared. Then it shone and transformed into a carriage. There were even four white stallions. "Now go get Soul back, and hurry it won't last long." She said smiling.

Maka nodded and hopped aboard. "Thanks Blair" She yelled as the horses took off at full speed, apparently already knowing the way. 'Hang on Soul. I'm coming.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soul's POV**

'Crap, where is she?' Soul thought. He was almost to the store and he had yet to encounter even one glimpse of his meister. In fact he hadn't seen anyone. The streets where completely abandoned save one motorcycling Death Scythe. 'Maka probably took shelter somewhere from the rain, but where?' He slowed down and began scanning for any place his meister could have gone. He did this for a few minutes, the rain now coming down like buckets at a time on his head. As though every three seconds he was taking the ALS challenge. The heard an unusual nice through the rain, it wasn't hard the rain was the only other noise. It was a clomping sound, like horses hooves. But who would be out at this time? He turned and smiled seeing his meister.

Maka smiled back. "Soul" she cried out. Soul pulled over and ran to greet his meister. "Well hello Cinderella." He said attempting not to laugh.

"What?" His meister asked confused and looked down, she was wearing a full blown white ball gown, and she even had glass slippers on. Maka made a fist squeezing her hand so the effect was audible. "Blair, when I get back…"

"Oh cheer up, it looks good on you." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said, also smiling. There was a loud popping sound, and the stallions and pumpkin carriage disappeared. Soul chuckled and lead his meister towards the bike. "C'mon, let's get you out of the rain. That would be the cool thing to do." He said draping his trench coat over her. She was back to her normal meister's clothes.

She laughed a little, and they dragged the bike into an abandoned warehouse. It took a little effort, but they got it done in time. As they entered, both shivering Soul and Maka explained how they had gotten themselves into this predicament.

"And then Blair gave me a pumpkin carriage and must have given me the dress at the same time without me noticing." She explained to her partner.

"What was this 'special thing you were getting, Blair mentioned it. That's why I assumed she meant the market." Soul asked.

His mister stared at him for a minute and then laughed. It was a little chuckle at first, and then it morphed into a laugh, until it was a near insanity level laugh.

"Maka, what's so funny, not telling me would be uncool." He said teasing her.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes she answered him "Soul, Happy Birthday. It's not cool to forget your own birthday." She said mocking him. "I was getting you a cake; it's sitting at home right now. I didn't tell Blair because you know she can't keep a secret."

Soul reached out, and put his arms around his meister, hugging her.

"S…Soul. What are you doing?" Maka asked, her voice a shaking a bit.

"Hugging you." He replied casually.

"Why?" She asked though Soul got the feeling she didn't mind so much.

"For coming to save me, when I was trying to save you. I would have been out there for days if you hadn't come. Heck, you even remembered my birthday when I didn't. So thanks Maka."

"You're welcome, and thanks for trying to rescue me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stayed like this for a minute until Soul broke the silence. "Umm, should I let go now?" he asked awkwardly, as though he just now realized what he was doing.

"No, you're warm." She answered.

"Okay." Truth be told, he wouldn't mind if the rain lasted a while.

"This won't make you any warmer, but this might help regardless." He said.

Overcome by a sudden impulse he kissed his meister! And not just like a kiss on the forehead or cheek. He kissed her on the lips! That implied romance! He wasn't quite sure why, but when he did it he knew it was the right thing to do.

Of course the crazy part was when she kissed him back! Breaking the kiss she blushed and looked down, while Soul stared at her in shock. 'Did that just happen?'

"Happy 17th Birthday Soul." She muttered, and hugged him again.

Content to simply hold Maka, Soul did just that. Stroking her hair he realized something. Well, two things. One: They had left Blair home alone. And more importantly Two: He realized that…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(HAHAHAHAH)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Maka's POV (It's not over yet.) One year later.**

There was loud cries of jubilation, popping poppers, lighting candles, plastic hats (though Kid made sure they were all symmetrical) and the song typical song of Happy Birthday, though Black Star sang way off tune. But it was their little family. Or that's how Maka saw it anyways. Soul managed to remember his birthday this year.

Soul opened his presents and they all ate cake. All in all it was great. She stopped for a second, surprised at how much she enjoyed someone else's birthday, but Soul was just like that. He made her feel included in everything he did, reminding her that he was happy to be with her. After dating him for a year she learned to identify subtle signs like that.

Like when he said Lord Death had given him time off, meant he had to beg to be here. Her father wasn't here for the party, as he stood in for Soul, but he sent his regards.

Soul stood up and walked over to Maka, the others were in the living room eating cake and ice cream and she had volunteered to put everything away, though it took her forever to dissuade Tsubaki that she would be able to do it herself. Grabbing the Ice cream Soul opened the Ice Cream in the Freezer below the fridge. Turning back to her he flashed a devious grin.

"Now that that's over." He said holding Maka. She felt him tense up and pull away, but she wasn't quite sure why. Putting his hand in his pocket… he spoke. "Maka, even though this is my birthday, it's our anniversary as a couple, and I um… well… you see… man this isn't cool" he stuttered.

Taking a deep breath he started over. "Maka, ever since we were hiding from the rain last year I realized, I love you. I can't live without you, you mean that much to me, you're my other half, and I want to make it official." Dropping on to one knee he pulled out a small black box. "Maka, will you do me the honor, of being my partner, not just for killing witches, but for the rest of _our_ life, together, if that's cool with you?"

Maka couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop her from answering. "Yes." She dropped down to him and flung her arms around him.

"It's a good thing I love you. That was a terrible proposal." She laughed and he chuckled along with her.

She felt the ring slip onto her finger. She stared at it in wonder. She didn't really care about what her ring looked like, she simply loved Soul, but still it was beautiful. It had a large diamond, and the band was gold, and the diamond was the same shade of green as her eyes.

Soul lifted her up and spun her around, and then set her down and kissed her. She started to kiss him back until she heard her best friend Tsubaki sigh.

"Soul" she said breaking the kiss. "We have an audience."

"I don't care." He answered kissing her again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUL!" Black Star yelled, interrupting the newly engaged couple. He walked right into the kitchen, unaware he had just ruined the moment.

"Man, where is everybody? I can't seem to find them." Black Star looked around, as though he assumed they were here.

"You can come out now guys." Maka called and watched as Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid all came tumbling out of the closet.

"WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET IN THERE?" Maka yelled at them.

"Sorry." Tsubaki apologized, while bowing. "But that's was soooo, romantic."

"What was romantic, did I miss something?" Black Star asked confused.

The group laughed and the party continued externally as though nothing had happened, but they were all thinking about it. If nothing else August 17th would never be the same.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Do you hate me for cutting off Soul's realization like that. Sorry, please forgive me. Anyway, hope it wasn't terrible. Eventually I want to make Snake's Venom a fluff story like this but, (big but) I have this epic (or so I think anyway) idea for what Medusa will do, and then when that's over, because they are the heroes of Soul Eater, they're going to win no matter what, there will be FLUFF. So says Edward Suoh. Not all of these will end in engagement, but not all won't, so you'll just have to wait and see. Ideas are welcome, so feel free to suggest. And I will mention you in the A.N.s.**

**Death the Kid: Why aren't Liz, Patty and I in any of your stories yet.**

**Me: You and Liz where in the author's notes and you were in the parenthesis at the last POV. And I'm working on it. The next chapter will be Kiz, I promise.**

**DtK: What's Kiz?**

**Me: It means Kid and Liz; we just call you Kid to save time.**

**DtK: Um, Okay?**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading, review by calling me awesome if you liked it. If you hated it or didn't like it then review and give me constructive criticism. So none are without excuse. I love you all, keep reading and be awesome. And for Phantom, hope you enjoyed your Birthday Present.**


End file.
